Guardians Of Knowledge
by Shadowcaster4444
Summary: A race of people were created to protect all knowledge. For thousands of years they have collected and used that knowledge. Now one of their high priestess's has fallen for a human. But no ordinary human. One from Atlantis.... On my profile are pics....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of Stargate or Age of the five books.

On my profile i have put pics just to help you get the feeling of characters and the city.

* * *

Evelyn walked across the field. Her cousin ran along. "Catch up with your class, quick." She ran and chased him. Giggling he evaded her attempts to grab him.

"Ha. You can't catch me!" Eve smiled and focused on her cousin. Gathering energy she shaped it and created a barrier around him. He slammed into it and turned and frowned.

"That's not fair!" He wined and pushed against the barrier. "When I learn how to do that I will kick your..." He blushed and tried to run away. Evelyn gasped. She let him go and crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrows and waited. He ran back, cautiously. When he was a few feet away she ran and embraced him tightly.

"Ha I got you now!" He squirmed and laughed at the same time.

_'Evelyn?' _Eve straightened and put Reo on the floor.

_'Yes.'_ The mental thought was quiet.

_'Where are you? We are ready to go.'_ Annoyance tinged the mental voice.

_'We will be there shortly. Proceed if you wish. I know the address.'_ Order lined Eve's mental voice. She had volunteered to help her cousin's teacher to go on the class trip.

_'We will wait.'_The teachers mind drifted from hers. Reo was now a long way away from her, looking down at something. Suddenly he was waving and shouting for her to come quickly. Rushing over she gasped at the sight in front of her. A building had collapsed. A big building. Before she could stop him Reo was running down the hill.

"Be careful, watch yourself." Running after him, Eve sent her mind out. Nothing came to her until she got down to the Reo. Life signs. Minds confused. Emotions weak. _'Kavira! Come immediately._' A personality started to manifest with the voice. Alarm and concern came from the voice.

_'What has happened?' _Eve sent mental pictures. _'I will take the children first. Where is Reo?' _

_'He is with me. I will keep him here.' _

_'OK.' _And with that the mind was gone. Eve looked down at Reo.

"Go back up the hill and watch for your teacher. Now!" Her voice rose beyond how loud she wanted it to be. "Please." He nodded and sprinted off up the hill. Focusing she concentrated on the minds. Gathering energy she lifted the pieces of collapsed building and sort the familiar mind. The person was unconscious. Lifting more debris she found him. Crouching she took the mans head in her hands. "Hello, can you hear me?" The man groaned and his eyes flickered open. "Hello there. Whats your name?" His voice was quiet. Leaning down further she heard his rasp voice.

"John, John Sheppard..."


	2. Chapter 2

John woke to the sound of birds chirping. His eye lids flickered up. Before him was a room bathed in white light. A door opened to a balcony. A gorgeous woman standing, leaning on the rail. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her slim body tightly fitted with a white robe. He tried to move. She turned and her smile dazzled him. She walked over, with a perfect walk. 'Have I died and gone to heaven?' John thought as the woman pressed her hand over his hand. A feeling of pleasure ran through his body, similar to pain relief medicine.

"Hello, John. How are you?" He voice pitch perfect. She was still smiling. He tried to speak but coughed and she placed a finger on his lips. Looking up she spoke quickly. He turned to see who she was talking to. Rodney stood in the door way. He was smiling and examining the doorway, with unconcealed fascination. John coughed and his attention went back to John. He walked up and sat down on a chair at the side of his bed. The woman smiled and moved to go, but Johns twitch of his hand stilled her. She looked at him and smiled. Turning to Rodney she said something John couldn't understand. But he did understand some of the words. The were the language of the ancients. Rodney laughed and started to talk to John. The mysterious woman removed his hand and left. John turned to Rodney.

"You are not going to believe this..." For the next few hours Rodney explained who these strange people were and where they were. They were on an planet called Claricorna. Rodney explained how these people were older than the ancients and how superior their technology is compared to the ancients. He went on about how they have evolved to use what Rodney called 'magic.' These people were created, they believed by five gods, who they worship and were created to guard all of the universes knowledge. Something Rodney said shocked John. "Each of them ascend at the age of 100. It's amazing." Rodney would've continued all night if the lady in white hadn't come back. John hadn't had time to ask how Ronan and Teyla were doing. She smiled and a similar feeling coursed through him. His eyes felt heavy. Drifting he glanced one last time at her face and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn walked along the corridor hastily, not wanting to leave her patient for long. High priest Hanur stepped out, a serious mask covering his face. "How are our patients doing?" Eve knew where this was going. She had had this argument before, when trying to get them to the planet for treatment.

"They are recovering well. Thank the gods we found them before it was to late." Eve walked past and heard Hanur follow. Normally a word from a White would have silenced anyone but now some had built up a confidence. They reached the door portal. Waving her hand over the panel she sent a mental order to the computer and stepped through. Reaching her destination was quick. They had created it out of the same technology that made the star gate. It was smaller and were located at each corridor end. Sitting down at her place in the dinning hall she regarded the room. The other white were also sitting there. The table was raised on a platform at the front of the hall.

"How are our guests?" Juran, the first White and Leader, was looking at Eve. She smiled.

"They are fine. We will be able to return them in a few more days. How is everyone else?" The White were the five rulers of the world. They were also the rulers of the Circilian religion. The city of Kalara was the only city in the world. The rest was wilderness or water. The only civilisation were in the city limits. The city was vast however and expanded several times the normal city size.

"We have had trouble from several of the planets under the treaty acting violent against each other, but a few choice words here and there has stopped that. The treaty of Vala has been a complete success. Since they are under our protection they dare not be by themselves." Rian said confidently. He was the one white who was absolutely dedicated to the gods. His adoration was endearing. Servents fetched food for the White and left. Picking Eve ate quickly.

"Good now, resources are getting scarce on some. They have not considered the future. I have told them we will help get the back on track but that's it." Dyara said sternly. She was the strictest one of the five white. Also second in command. Marie, fifth white, looked serene and beautiful like always.

"Some have started to set up temples to our gods. I have continued to tell them they don't have to." She smiled at Eve. The others went back to talking amongst themselves. Maire leaned toward Eve and lowered her voice. "So how cute is that human that you can't leave. Or should I say won't?" She smiled and looked away. "I must leave We have guests." Saying farewell Eve also left, walking along with Marie.

"Yes he is cute but you know what the gods say."

"Yes I do, Marriage is not allowed but not... fun?" They laughed and continued to walk toward the door gate. Marie entered first. Eve following.


	4. Chapter 4

A knock at the door alerted John that he was being slow. Rodney and Evelyn were waiting outside to show him around the place he had been staying for the last few days. According to Rodney these people were even more advanced than the Ancients and Atlantians combined. Rodney was now getting impatient. Eve was calm and had waited silently, answering Rodney's constant onslaught of questions with ease and politeness. "Are you coming?! "John opened and a snarl of some kind escaped his lips.

"Yes I was just having trouble with....." He gestured to the robe and half tied belt. Eve laughed and went to tie it probably. Her fingers worked with practised ease. They slided around and about the cloth belt. Tightening it with a quick pull she smiled at John.

"There ready?" Her english was perfect. Rodney had said that they could speak many languages but Ancient was their first. She started to walk and Rodney continued his interrogation, asking questions ranging from their religion to their technology. She answered with long and expansive replies. John took more notice to their surroundings. Everything here looked clinically clean, like a hospital John thought. Doors moved like in Atlantis. Everything was white though. Every person that they had passed had all worn the same white robes and trousers. This reminded him of how the Ancients used to dress. Every so often he would glimpse through a window at the outside world. The building in had been described as a white tower, and now he knew how high up he was. He saw no more buildings past the wall that surrounded the city. It was like Atlantis but on ground. Turning his attention he saw the end of the corridor coming to an end and opening into a huge room. He walked though self conscious about how many people were watching them. Suddenly he become really self conscious at how everyone in the room was extraordinarily beautiful. The people that stood still looked like statues. Coming to another he sighed as the stares were blocked by walls.

"Hey Rodney give it a rest yeah." It was an order rather than a request. Rodney turned back and gave John a dirty look.

"I do not mind. But I believe I know people more qualified than me. And here we are." She stopped by a door. Waving her hand the door opened with a _whoosh. _Rodney stared into the room with amazement. He started to babble and went to walk in. Someone stepped forward and bowed to Evelyn.

"Evelyn the White. How may we be of assistance?" John wondered if he should have also bowed to Evelyn. She smiled and spoke something in Ancient. The man nodded, turned and smiled at Rodney. "This way." Rodney looked at Evelyn. She laughed and nudged him.

"He is one of our smartest scientists and will show you all of our technologies." The man blushed and started to walk away.

"So should we start on genetic manipulation?" Rodney gave a squeal of delight and ran after him. John went to walk with him but felt a hand on his arm.

"I know this is not your thing. I thought I could show you around. Is that acceptable?" He nodded quickly. "Good well I think outside will be nice for you. Shall we?" She walked quickly but John kept up.

"So Evelyn the White...." He left the statement in the air to see her reaction. She giggled and stopped at one of the miniature star doorways that Rodney had described. She waved over another panel set into the wall and the portal opened.

"You may call me Evelyn or Eve if you prefer. That is just my title. Now this is a star doorway which is only use by us White and by others on special circumstances. I would say this is a sort of special circumstance wouldn't you?" Saying this she stepped through, the portal rippling after her. He hesitated when a hand reappeared. He took it and let her pull him though.


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn walked to the stargate swiftly. She was meeting John and his crew for the last time before the left for their home planet. Memories of the previous few days flashed into her head. How she had shown John the fighting arena where everyone practised the five national martial arts each person had to learn. Evelyn had learnt them the same time as her class mates but she was no where near as good as Juran or Rian, who were the best in the land. She was picked by the gods because of her quick thinking and her compassion for animals and children. She laughed as she remembered Ronon fighting one of there more experienced warriors and losing, but never giving up. She respected him for that. Teyla was another matter. She bested a few people, which surprised Maire, who had barley passed her tests in the five martial arts due to her abhorring violence. Evelyn had asked if John wanted to spar but reading reluctance she left with him to visit the outside of the temple grounds. The thriving city astonished him. They took the, what John renamed it, bullet train to visit the main park. She had enjoyed walking with him through the trees and sitting by the river. It reminded her of an old love story. She wished it could be true but she had already argued with the others about him staying. That was a darker memory. Juran had argued that they never allowed others to stay, and doing so would cause upset to those they had denied refuge to before. She had agreed with him then. The next suggestion shocked them all. She had asked if she could go with him. That was when the gods had intervened. They had refused to let her go and told her that she would get over him in a few centuries. Maire had agreed with them. Dyara however, for the first time since Evelyn had known her, objected and supported her. She argued that Evelyn should be allowed to go with him and when he died she could return. Eve felt sadness at this and couldn't imagine how heart breaking that could be. She knew Dyara had experience at this. Both of the top whites had out lived their loved ones. Rian and Maire had never had serious relations, Rian choosing celibacy although the gods did not require it, and Maire choosing sex over companionship.

She rushed quicker. Coming into view she saw John look up. Longing in his eyes. Suddenly she would do anything for him. She had never felt this way ever. She suddenly would give anything to be with him. Flashes of light streaked into view blocking her path to John. Chaia appeared in front of her, the other gods beside him. She flung herself onto the floor. He smiled and out stretched his hand. "Stand Evelyn." She did as he said. Rising she realised he was closer to her than he had ever been. "We have agreed to allow you to go with the humans." Elation spread through out Evelyns body. "But you must give up your position of being one of the white." Eves face changed to several emotions at once. Pain, anguish, fear.

Huan came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you may remain as a High Priestess if you wish. We see that this is the best path for your life." Saru came forward.

"And you will be coming back in a few months.... Remember?" She smiled as she knew what he was talking about. Since she was a child she had always wanted to represent her world.

"Galacticia-visioninta." She said it in Ancient. Standing she took off her ring and walked to Juran. "I will be back soon. I promise." He smiled and nodded.

"I know you will. Maire!" The other white came forward with a satchel. Staring with questioning in her eyes, Maire smiled at Evelyn.

"They have known for days that you would go. And Dyara helped them come to a decision." She leaned close and whispered. "She can be quite persuasive when she wants to be." Handing Eve the bag she laughed. Rian stepped forward and embraced her. Whispering a prayer for her safety she smiled and hugged him back. Dyara stepped forward and placed a High priestess' robe in front of her.

"Thank you." Was all Eve could manage. She embraced her and slipped out of her White robes and into the High priestess' quickly, with the help of Dyara and Maire. The only difference was a tinge of gold at the bottom of the robe. After the formal good byes, and after receiving her new ring, which was like her old one but would only enhance her ability to mind speak. She pulled the bag strap over her head and hugged everyone for a final time. She walked forward and stood next to John. He smiled. Then frowned. "Will I be welcome at Atlantis?" He laughed and put an arm over her shoulders.

"Of course. You and your friend." He nodded over to the other side of the hall. Mabin was leaning against the wall, talking to some of his friends. Evelyn knew he was a skilled warrior.

"Why is he coming?" She asked questionally at Rian.

"The gods condition. He will be there to protect you should anything go wrong." He looked pointy at John then Ronan. "But of course some one with your gifts should easily be able to protect yourself. Prepare the gate!" He shouted over to the priest by the star gate. The wurr was swift and demanded their attention. Mabin stood next to Evelyn and smiled.

"I hope we get to know each other very well Evelyn." She smirked and turned away as the gate swooshed.

"I don't think so Mabin." She had known him since child hood, and her mother had always tried to get them together. He was a mothers dream. Big, strong, one of the best warriors in the city. Yet Evelyn had always rejected him. Now he thought he had a chance. 'Well i'm just going to have to prove him other wise.' She thought as she held Johns hand and walked though the gate.


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn straightened her back. The gate closed behind her. She sighed. 'Well that's it. No going back now.' She saw John smiling at her then looking up at a man.

"Welcome!" The man called down. She smiled and waved. John walked to meet him at the base of the stairs. They started to talk. Mabin smirked and stalked over to stand next to Evelyn.

'This should be interesting.' Mabin spoke in her mind.

'Speaking mind to mind is rude to our hosts.' She glared up at him. "And it will be." John looked back, questioningly, from his talk. Evelyn smiled and walked forward. "Mabin was just expressing his desire to see more of your.... Splendid city." Mabin, who had followed behind, poked her in the middle of her back. She sent a pulse of energy at his stomach. He flinched then groaned.

"That was uncalled for." John raised an eye brow.

"Just a bit of fun. Right?" She smirked at Mabin who nodded quickly. "Now, John are you going to introduce us?" He smiled and started the introductions. After a they had finished Mr Woolsey ushered them to a conference room. The doors closed and Evelyn moved to sit opposite Woolsey. "It is nice to receive such a warm welcome."

"Please call me Richard. And we are glad to house you and your comrade," Glancing at Mabin, "For as long as we can. We look forward to creating a new alliance between our selves and your people." Evelyn nodded her head slowly.

"That is why, I believe, the gods have sent me. To discuss the terms of our treaty. When do you wish to do this?" He leaned back and watched Evelyn. He smiled and slammed his hands on the desk. The others flinched, but Evelyn was not stirred. Mabin flew up and flew across the table in a single bound. His hands struck a force field. Evelyn glanced at him and he flew across the room, held against the wall. She smiled. "Calm down Mabin." All this happened in a matter of seconds. Ronan was just getting to his gun.

"Let me go!" Mabin shouted. She flexed her fingers and sighed. The force was gone. He fell to the floor. Woolsey was shaking.

"I must apologize for his hastiness. He is not used to loud noises." Mabinmade his way back to the chair next to Evelyn, stretching his sore limbs. He sat and grunted. Ronan placed his gun back and sat back down.

"I am but my orders were to protect you. And I can't let your pretty little face get hurt now, can I?" He cupped her chin and she shrugged it off.

"Remember WHO is stronger." She turned her head and fluttered her eyelashes. He grunted again.

"Did you see how slow they were though?" Ronan grabbed his gun again, aiming it at Mabin. Mabin laughed. "I don't even need a weapon to kill you." He squinted his eyes and flicked the gun out of Ronans hand and into his. "Wanna play?" He laughed and threw the gun back at him.

"OK!" Teyla's voice rang out in the room. "I believe that our guests maybe tired and would like to rest. We should show them to their rooms." She looked pointedly at John who stood hastily then responded.

"Of course. This way." Evelyn apologized to Richard for Mabin, who was smirking still. John then led them through Atlantis. He pointed out interesting things about the places they past, and listed the rooms they past. He stopped outside a room then signalled for Evelyn to go first. Mabin followed. The room was a bedroom. Mabin sighed and threw his bag on the bed.

"Nice." John coughed and looked at Evelyn. She smiled and whirled around to face Mabin.

"I believe this is MY room. Yours is...." She looked at John who indicatd the next room. "So.... Bye." She smirked as he lifted himself off the bed. She heard him mumble to himself as he went to his room. John stood awkwardly at the doorway.

"If you need anything...." Evelyn cut him off with a look.

"Anything?" She walked seductively toward him. He gulped and nodded his head, not trusting his voice. She started fiddling with his shirt and looked up into his eyes. "How about a tour? I don't feel very sleepy." She walked past him and left him to let out the breath he had been holding. He scurried after her smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

John smiled as he lay down to sleep. Today he had shown Evelyn all around Atlantis. Rodney had been eager to show her how he had done something to the something.... John hadn't been listening. He had been gazing at Evelyn all day. When they had sat down to eat lunch in the cafeteria he had watched her every move. How she had eaten, how she had laughed at Rodney's pathetic attempts at a joke. He knew she was only being polite, but her knowledge of science and maths took even Rodney by surprise. She had solved their jumper hyper drive situation in five minutes, while Rodney and Zilenka combined had been working on it for five months. John had never felt like this before. He had not wanted to leave her at all through out the day. When they had visited the sparring room Mabin had been excited to see who he could fight. Him and Ronan had been wanting to fight since the incident at the meeting. Evelyn had predicted that Mabin would win as he was the best on her world and she remarked that even a child could beat Ronan. John had made a bet with her that Ronan could beat Mabin easily. Evelyn laughed and took the bet, raising it to dinner. John happily agreed but when Ronan continued to be beaten by Mabin. Ronan had gotten upset and when Mabin fought him for the last time he would have killed him, if Evelyn had not disabled Mabin before he could land the final blow. She threw Mabin across the room with her gifts. John smiled. He liked how she took control of a situation and was always calm and collected. He admired her greatly. John rolled over. Maybe he even loved her. The following days were dedicated to settling Evelyn and her companion into the life of Atlantis. Evelyn had spent most of her time exploring Atlantis. When John had first shown her the chair that controls Atlantis he had expected her to be impressed, but when she had taken over the chair Atlantis had seemed to react to her presence. She had made many adjustments that had benefited all of Atlantis. She had made the power more efficient and had made the zpm more powerful. All in 2 hours. That admiration only added to Johns love for her.

'Maybe it's just lust.' John thought, then he remember her face. 'No this is different.'

* * *

**Ok i know this is short but the next one will be longer. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next few months had been pretty much the same for Evelyn. She was given several tours of Atlantis, by numerous different people. John had taken some time off from his duties to stay by her. Mabin had also been there, like an annoying shadow. Always questioning. When Rodney had explained about gene therapy Mabin had gone ballistic. He had started ranting about how the ancient gene had been given to those who deserved it. Poor Rodney was shaking when Mabin's full rage exploded. Evelyn had been disturbed at how they had manipulated the gene, but kept these thoughts to herself. Months had passed on. As they had she found that she had started to like John more and more. His mastery of the puddle jumpers had impressed her. He had taken her several times to the main land to explore. Her knowledge of the plants had helped when John had stepped into a nasty looking plant. The liquid on its leaves stung, and although Evelyn could use her gifts to heal him she preferred to show that she had knowledge as well. Now she was walking to meet John at the cafeteria. She came to the doors, which automatically opened. Moving across the room, John stood up and moved a seat out for her. She accepted gratefully and watched him as he sat down. She looked at the contents of the tray he pushed in the middle of them both. They regularly did this. Sharing a meal. Evelyn didn't particularly like the food, as she was used to better more extravagant foods. She picked at the food and stared at him staring at her. She started the conversation off. The weather, the new worlds they had encountered.

"Actually I have to talk to you about that." He took her hand and her heart fluttered. "Mr Woolsey wants me to return to off world duty ASAP." She smiled. She had wanted to ask this question but the time never had felt right.

"Can I join you?" He seemed shocked at first, then recovered and laughed.

"I don't think so." As he saw Evelyn's expression start to change he hastily continued. "You would have to have training and know how to operate weapons. And plus your much better at science and technology." Evelyn looked at him questioningly.

"But what about Dr Mc Kay? He's better at technology and yet he goes out every time with you. What's the difference?" She stared challengingly at him. He smiled.

"That's different because...."

"Because he's a man?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow and waited. John denied it continuously.

"No, no, no, no, of course not. He's had training."

"How do I get this training?" John was again caught off guard.

"Well it's kind of.... full now." He smiled, hoping she wouldn't see through his weak attempt at a lie. She smiled and picked up a grape.

"Oh well worth a try." She changed the topic, to John's relief. But in Evelyn's mind it wasn't the end.

* * *

**Please review!!!! I know its been a while but I have half term now so I should be able to do more.**


	9. Chapter 9

John returned from his trip expecting to see Evelyn waiting for him. She had done this for all his trips off world. When she wasn't there he started to panic. He followed Mr Woolsey up the stairs for the de briefing. Half way up the stairs he heard the stargate activate. Reaching the top he moved to a nervous Mr Woolsey.

"Who is it?" John asked but Mr Woolsey acted as if he hadn't heard him. Teyla and Ronan stood behind him, discussing the off world mission, while Rodney made his way, lazily up the stairs. The stargate stopped and whooshed.

"Evelyn's IDC." John didn't register the name until she came through the gate. Her hair waved as she was dressed in the ancient uniform she had got used to. She held nothing but around her belt she saw the normal equipment of an SGC member. A woman, tall with short brunette hair, came through the portal, dressed in mission clothes, and set her bag down. Another woman, short with long curly black hair, followed and placed two ZPM cases down on the floor. Then Mabin stepped through, carrying one large bag with ease. Evelyn was talking to her team mates when Woolsey coughed. She looked up, smiling, then frowning when she saw John standing next to him. She spoke to her team mates who all looked up in unison. The two women looked concerned while Mabin was smiling broadly.

"SG12 how did it go?" Mr Woolsey glanced nervously at John then back to Evelyn. Evelyn smiled and bent to pick one of the ZPM cases up. Mabin intercepted and picked up both, handing one to the curly haired woman, who frowned and laughed as Evelyn hit Mabin on the arm and willed one of the cases to her. She opened it to reveal a ZPM. Mabin did the same with his case.

"Fully charged I believe." The brunette nodded. Evelyn snapped it shut and swung it in her arms as she made her way up to the top of the stairs. She looked at John and smiled.

"Shall we debrief now or after Johns group?" Mr Woolsey ushered both groups into the conference room. As the doors shut John exploded into a fit of accusations and questions.

"What do you think you're doing?" Evelyn let the questions flood from him as she sat down and waited. As all sat down, John was still ranting.

"I think you need to calm down." Mabin remarked as he leaned back making the chair squeak. John glared at him. Evelyn broke in just as John took a breath.

"Listen. I don't know why you're so angry." She rose to face him. "Like you said your team is full. So I made my own." She gestured to the two women and Mabin. "And that so important training...." She smiled as he sat down. "I past all the tests, with flying colours as the instructor put it."

"Me too." Mabin added, smiling. Evelyn sat down and pushed Mabin's feet off the table.

"But, but how?" John stuttered clearly confused.

"I asked Mr Woolsey and after some convincing he said yes. Eventually." She looked over to Woolsey. John did as well, accusation in his eyes.

"She has been very successful. Look at what she's bought today." John's eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean has been? How many times has she been off world?" Evelyn sighed.

"I have been 'off world,' as you call it, more than anybody on my home world. And here I have been off several times. But I always managed to get back before you." Mabin snorted.

"Well now we don't have to rush back every time were away." He shoved his chair back. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Mr Woolsey nodded. Maybe we should adjourn this until later. As everyone left, John and Evelyn stared at each other.

"Want us to wait?" The tall, brunette asked Evelyn, who looked away, but managed to keep her eyes on John.

"It's ok Victoria. Tell Sarah I'll be out soon. Meet you in the cafeteria." Victoria nodded and exited the room. Only Evelyn, John and Mr. Woolsey were left. Evelyn was the first to make a move. "Well I'm going to meet my team mates. Want to come?" She held out a hand to John.

"We need to have a serious talk."

"I know. But not now." She walked out of the room with John, leaving Woolsey to finally release the breath he had been holding.

* * *

**Please review!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

John had become overly protective of Evelyn, even though she had re-assured him that she was safer than him. She had told him of his exploits off world. How she had formed the group by watching the training sessions and going to the lab's to see who was available and who was the best at each area. She had eventually approached Victoria and Sarah to become her team mates. Evelyn had asked Mabin to become Sarah's sparring partner in a hope it would be easier to gauge her. Evelyn had been impressed with both Sarah's boldness, challenging Mabin head on and not letting him win an argument, and her willingness to learn, Evelyn had told Mabin to teach her a few moves from the tiger style of martial arts, one of the five all Circlians knew. She had grasped it quicker than Evelyn had thought, even shocking Mabin.

Evelyn had befriended Victoria though her science and technology knowledge. When Victoria had first been approached she was nervous and timid, which Evelyn found was her nature, but after a few sessions she opened to Evelyn and showed her ability with languages and knowledge of ancient technology. Although Evelyn knew most of the knowledge she allowed Victoria to feel like she was teaching her something new. Sarah had immediately agreed to join the group, as most of her old group had died in a wrath attack. Victoria was less inclined to join. When Evelyn first asked, Victoria stuttered and spluttered. Evelyn had asked her what was stopping her from venturing out. She was afraid of what might happen, if she had the right judgement skill. Evelyn talked and soothed her worries. After she had agreed there was the training to go through.

Mabin had shown his skill with both weapons and martial arts skills. He was set against several others of the better fighters in Atlantis. He had bested them easily. Evelyn would have had to do the same if Mabin hadn't made a sly remark of men being better than women. She had out skilled him as easy as he had with the other fighters. She used the pressure points on his body to immobilize him, while she ate lunch, and then returned to bring him back to mobility. Sarah had been impressed and had requested Evelyn to be taught, as had many of the other fighters there. Evelyn had pointed Sarah to Mabin but had declined the others. Sarah had passed the test equally as well. Victoria had problems. She failed the first time, and the second. She was going to give up when Evelyn took her aside the next day and gave her a private lesson. Evelyn taught her the basic points on the human body, and had even produced notes for Victoria to study from. Evelyn also asked Sarah to help Victoria. This was all part of Evelyn's plan to make them bond. On her third try she passed.

The physical tests over the mental tests were easier for Victoria. She passed as easy as Sarah had the physical. Both Sarah and Mabin had struggled. Victoria had returned the favour and had tutored Sarah, which included late nights and visits to Evelyn's room to make it into a sort of slumber party. Mabin had come to Evelyn, who had to help. Victoria was intimidated of Mabin, but he had made an effort to smile and be polite to her. Evelyn secretly thought he fancied her, or as the humans said had a 'crush' on her. Evelyn had given him notes on the things they were most likely to ask. Equally he and Sarah had passed. When Evelyn had told Mr. Woolsey he had refused, but when Mabin suggested they could leave and not sigh the alliance Mr. Woolsey started to give in. After persuasion from not only Evelyn, but from Sarah and Victoria, he had finally given in.

All this was done in secret. Her predictions of how John would react had come true. Her first missions had been of establishing trade and treaties. She had managed to get back on time, before John's team, every time. But when she had heard a rumour in a village of 2 fully charged ZPM's she just couldn't resist. She had taken her team and explored the surrounding landscapes of the village and had found them, mostly by sensing the energy it gave off.

Now that John knew she no longer had to rush back, so now she could take more missions.

* * *

"Mr. Woolsey..... Under attack..... Need help!!!!" Evelyn and her team were already waiting in front of the stargate when it activated. They heard the transmission. Mabin was already rushing through, Sarah behind him. Evelyn looked up to Woolsey who nodded.

"Stay next to me!" She shouted to Victoria as they lept through the portal.

* * *

**I know its been agessssss but here it is. Please review. And the next chapter will continue on.**


End file.
